


Meet the Parents

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barbara's Nervous, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I screw up this dinner and make your parents hate me and ruin our relationship?!" </p><p>Barbara's not too keen on meeting Arryn's parents. </p><p>Arryn wants her to know what they think doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this doesn't seen rushed! I was having a hard time staying conscious when I finished the fanfic. Now I shall nap. . .proof-read later. . .brain=overworked. . .

Stressed? 

No. No, stressed wasn’t quite the correct word for the emotion she felt right now. A more fitting word would be tense beyond compare. Well. . .that was a phrase but she was too hassled to put up an argument. 

Point is, the feeling of worry and anxiety greatly overpowered any sense of joy. 

As she gazed at herself in the mirror, hair done into a French braid and make-up applied with a deep red lipstick, she felt like something was off. Arryn had told her to look herself over, make sure she was “good”. But every glance she had at herself, her eyes immediately found the rare _negatives_ and _imperfections_ that glossed over her beauty. 

Rocking back and forth, swapping on different legs, she let out a long breath and closed her eyes, hands clenching the bureau. Her nails dug into the hardwood, Barbara feeling like she would most definitely find splinters after she somehow managed to remove them. 

She leaned over, blonde hair spilling from the sides. She looked up to meet her weary reflection in the mirror. To describe her appearance in one word? Frazzled. 

But that wasn’t really what was important. 

To describe how she felt on the inside? _Scared._

This wasn’t some normal occasion she could brush off. Not some ridiculous daytrip whose outcome would have no real affect. 

Today, she’d be attending a well-prepared meal at the Zech house. 

Today, she’d meet Arryn’s parents for the first time. 

Today, she’d be assessed based on – oh who knows – table-manners, speech, behavior, et cetera. Things that may seem petty to Barbara on regular occasion. 

No, they were _not_ petty or frivolous or trivial today. 

Barbara straightened her back, removing her hands from their death grips on the furniture. She, once again, pushed her hair back into its proper position and labored her breathing. The blonde patted her pink knit shirt, tightly pulling a thin white jacket close to her over it. 

“You’re good, Dunkelman. You’re good.” She told herself, trying to smile. 

But after staring at the façade for too long she knew it was merely an illusion and dropped the act, instead sporting a frown. 

“Okay, I’ll all ready to go! Are you-,” Arryn walked through the door, eyes immediately finding the bureau _and_ her partner’s reflection. Barbara didn’t have enough time to plaster on another fake smile and the Texan saw her creased lips. “Barbara?” She asked in worry. 

Arryn was wearing a sparkled black shirt with white capris. It was just a routine trip to see her parents to her. There was no need to dress up. 

The raven haired girl approached the Canadian from behind, wrapping her arms around Barbara’s waist. She rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder, nuzzling her neck and pecking the skin uncovered. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that frown of yours, Graham Cracker.” Arryn scolded gently, furrowing her black eyebrows. 

“Sorry.” Barbara answered back, sounding tired. 

“What’s wrong?” Arryn asked. “You’re rarely upset. You’re always the one to cheer me up when I’m depressed or soothe me when I’m having an anxiety attack. So I _know_ when something is bugging you, Barb. Please tell me what it is.” 

Barbara wasn’t sure if it was the look in Arryn’s eyes or the sincerity behind her words but she ended up confessing her strife to her love. 

“I just. . .I’ve never been this scared and worried before, Arrbear. Yeah sure, I’ve seen some frightening things watching Gav and Michael play horror games and shit but. . .I’ve never been so scared about the _consequences_. Oh yeah, jump scare – ah! But. . .after that it isn’t scary anymore. I’m. . .Arryn. . .what if I fuck this up? What if I screw up this dinner and make your parents hate me and-and ruin our relationship-,” 

By the end of her revelation, she was crying, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

“Shh. . .shh,” the raven haired girl comforted, kissing her cheek and rubbing her back. “No. . .no, Barbara. There’s nothing _you_ could do to make my parents hate your guts.” 

“But-,” 

“No, but nothing, Ms. Dunkelman.” Arryn repeated. “If you somehow managed to make them ‘hate’ you, which I have no idea how you would be able to pull that off, their opinions aren’t going to matter. I love you and they can’t change that. I’m not some girl for them to control, I can make my own choices. Is that clear?” 

Barbara nodded. 

Arryn’s reassurance quelled Barbara’s qualm, even for the briefest of times. She knew what Arryn said was one-hundred percent the complete truth. If Mr. and Mrs. Zech had a problem with her, she wouldn’t give a shit and Arryn would continue dating her. 

“Good,” her thumb brushed the blonde’s cheek as she pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met, moving slowly against each other. Arryn pulled back to peck Barbara’s eye, the Canadian folding her eyelid. The Texan giggled at Barbara’s face. “So do you think you’re ready to go? Or are mandatory kisses in order to convince you?” 

“While I would love having your lips _all over_ , I’m going to say I’m ready. Don’t want to keep your parents too long.” Barbara said, quickly pressing a kiss to the raven haired girl’s forehead. 

Arryn pouted. “Going to end all the fun? Okay. . .let’s go.” 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Here they were. In the driveway of the Zech’s house. 

Her blue eyes bored into the porch of the rancher, caught in a mile long stare. 

“-bara. Barbara. Barbara!” Finally, Arryn shook the woman’s shoulder while shouting in her ear. The tactic proved to work when the blonde blinked, turning her head to look at her girlfriend with a blank face. 

“Hm?” 

Arryn rolled her eyes. “Are you okay? You’ve been parked in my parents’ driveway, looking at my old house for a couple of minutes. 

“Oh.” Barbara said simply. “Has it been that long?” 

The Texan smiled and pecked Barbara’s nose. “It’s only been a few minutes but I’m sure my parents are aware of your presence. So, c’mon then, move your tush.” 

Arryn reached for her car door’s handle, being stopped midway when Barbara’s hand flew to her shoulder. “Huh?” she glanced back at her love. 

“Um. . .I-I just. . .nevermind.” She shook her head, removing her hand. 

“No. No ‘nevermind’. What is it?” 

“I-uh-just wanted to know if there’s anything I need to know about your parents. Like things I shouldn’t say or-,” 

“I think you’ll be fine.” Arryn bolstered. “They’re not too strict, even if my dad is ex-military.” 

The younger girl leapt back as Barbara lurched forward, coughing and sputtering. 

“WHAT?!” The Canadian gripped her heart, staring at Arryn with eyes the size of saucers. “Your dad was in the forces and you didn’t think to tell me?!” 

The Texan shrugged it off. “Well I didn’t think it would matter.” 

“ _Wouldn’t matter?!_ This changes everything! I thought you told me he was a lawyer!” Barbara yelped, nails digging into her scalp as she breathed heavily. 

“Well, he is now but-,” 

“Oh great! If I screw this up, not only will he sue my ass he’ll gut me like a fish afterwards! R.I.P. Barbara Dunkelman. Oh I’m so screwed.” 

“Barbara!” Arryn suddenly yelled, alerting the practically wheezing Canadian. Her eyes were ablaze and her eyebrows were knit in annoyance. “Stop overreacting, just calm down! My dad’s _not_ going to sue you and he’s most certainly _not_ going to kill you.” 

Her tone and appearance softened as she took Barbara’s hand in her own. 

“Everything’s going to be just fine, you watch. Sure he’ll interrogate you and pressure you as much as he can so he can see you slip up-,” Barbara squeezed Arryn’s hand tighter, trying not to pass out. “- _but_ I have confidence in you. I know you better than he does and I know his stupid questions aren’t going to faze you. The whole point of this is for you to meet my parents because I believe we’re at that stage, not so you can pass my father’s ‘evaluation’ so he can deem you fit for marriage. Don’t get that confused.” 

The Canadian smiled. “Thanks Arryn.” 

“No problem,” the raven haired girl cupped Barbara’s cheek, pulling her in for a quick kiss. When they departed, Barbara had a shit-eating grin. 

“So marriage huh?” 

Arryn flushed a pink, averting her hazel eyes. “Oh shush it! Now unless you do want my father to unload a round into you, I suggest we head inside now.” She held back a huge smirk as Barbara blanched, darting out of the car at the possibility of dying for being late. 

The younger girl soon followed, accompanying her lover to the front door. 

“I remember staying out on this porch on summer days, watching the sunset.” Arryn commented as they climbed the steps. “Gosh, it’s been so long since I’ve been here.” 

She took a moment to admire the woodwork, running her hand down its frame. 

She giggled. “You don’t know how many splinters I got from this stuff. Hated every one of them.” 

“Well I can’t say I know someone who particularly _enjoys_ getting a piece of wood stuck in their skin.” Barbara added with a laugh. When Arryn stared at her yard for a few more minutes, Barbara said, “Aw don’t be getting all nostalgic on me. We can make new memories together!” 

The eagerness behind the statement made Arryn smile wide. She giggled, her laughter contagious as Barbara broke into a fit as well. 

Eventually they controlled themselves and knocked on the door. 

Shortly after a woman answered. 

She resembled Arryn very much – more so the opposite, like daughter like mother – with short ebony locks and brown eyes and a petite frame. She was shorter than Barbara but the Canadian didn’t _tower_ She was wearing a pink knit cat sweater, Barbara having to contain herself so she didn’t laugh at the thought. 

Once she saw it was indeed her daughter, the woman’s face lit up. 

“Arryn!” she exclaimed, arms wide she reached out to embrace her kin. The blonde stepped back as the two family members hugged, silently standing still. 

“Hi mom!” 

“I’m so glad you could make it,” she said. “Your father was doubting you’d ever come.” 

Arryn rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sorry we were a bit late. There was just a bit of traffic.” 

“I would suspect so at this hour,” the mother said. In the corner of her eye, she noticed her daughter’s companion. “Oh I believe we haven’t been properly introduced. Beverley Zech,” she held her hand out to Barbara, who shook it. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Zech.” 

“Oh please, just call me Bev. Everyone else seems to.” Bev corrected. “So you must be the infamous Barbara Dunkelman I’ve heard so much about.” 

Arryn blushed when her girlfriend glanced at her. The blonde knew of the tight relationship the Texan had with her mother. She directed her attention back to Beverley. “Oh? I’m not sure how I feel about _infamous_. What exactly has she told you?” 

The older woman laughed at Barbara’s tone – a mix of jumbled nerves and straining poise. Luckily, the humor seemed to shine through as she spoke. 

“Ah, quite a bit. She seems to absolutely _adore_ you,” Bev drawled out, staring at her embarrassed daughter. Barbara smirked at her. “And from what I’ve heard, there are reasons to. You seem like quite the fine lady, Barbara.” 

This time it was the blonde’s turn to blush, a small pink hue gathering on her cheeks. 

“Um. . .t-thank you, Mrs. Zech – I mean – Bev.” Barbara said. 

“Oh I’m the easy one to please. Now, come on inside. Dinner is just about ready.” The older woman beckoned them inside the rancher, Barbara letting Arryn enter first. 

Bev shut the door behind them and she led them to the living room. The daughter and mother chatted while Barbara tagged along, her sapphire eyes examining the house she was in. 

As a child, Barbara had grown up in a larger household. Having two brothers lead to a larger house – luckily her parents could afford a nicer home. It was interesting to see how her loved one grew up so differently, without siblings and – 

“Alamo!” Arryn yelled suddenly, Barbara being brought out of her trance. She found Arryn squatting on the ground as a large mastiff came barreling towards her. Bev slinked into the next room, leaving the two girls and the enormous canine alone. 

Oh, she forgot the girl had mentioned she had dogs before. 

Alamo seemed to smell Watson’s scent and barked, deep and loud enough to startle a grown man. 

“What? Are you upset that you’re not the only dog in my life anymore?” Arryn titled her head playfully, receiving a slobbery lick from the mastiff’s tongue. “I forgot what kisses from you are like. Watson’s tongue isn’t even half the size of yours.” 

Alamo sensed another unknown presence and barked at the intruder. 

Barbara wasn’t the sucker for animals like most girls were but she never had a problem with them. And they never seemed to have a problem with her. Rebel, Joe, Ellie and Solaire, Watson, and all of her other co-workers’ animals seemed to enjoy her. 

But this big fella didn’t seem to be too fond of her. 

She had to admit, his size did frighten her. 

“Oh shush,” Arryn pressed her palm against his nose. “She’s good, you can trust my word. C’mere Barbara.” The Texan motioned for her to step closer. 

She kneeled beside Arryn, staring at the beast before her. A slow growl was emanating from his chest as he examined Barbara. 

But, in the blink of an eye, the intimidating glower became a perky smile as Alamo gave her a huge lick on the cheek. 

“Welcome to the family.” Arryn giggled as Barbara wiped the slobber from her face, giving the dog a pat on the head. “Oh and we have a puppy, Watson.” 

The blonde glanced at her, catching onto the joke. 

“Did you. . .did you call _me_ the dog earlier?” 

The raven haired girl nodded while giggling, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook. Barbara stared at her. 

“Oh I see how it is. . .” Barbara launched herself at Arryn, blowing raspberries against her neck while her fingers jabbed themselves at the Texan’s sides. 

Tears spilled from the younger girl’s eyes as she tried to free herself from the Canadian’s evil hold. “L-let me go, Barbara!” 

“Not until you take back calling me a dog!” The blonde shot back, continuing to madly tickle Arryn’s stomach. 

“N-never!” 

The two hit the floor beneath them, toppling over. 

“Help me, Alamo!” Arryn pleaded, calling on her canine for assistance. 

But, unfortunately for her, he seemed to want to help the other woman. The mastiff stuck his snout in between Arryn’s neck and blew out, followed by licks. 

“Y-you traitor!” The Texan yelped as her beloved dog turned on her. 

“Yes!” Barbara cheered in victory. “Ahaha! I think I’m going to like you!” She pulled away from her girlfriend to briefly nuzzle her head into the dog’s coat before continuing her acts. 

However, their tickle attack on Arryn was cut short when someone cleared their throat on the other end of the hallway. 

All three looked up from their positons to find both of Arryn’s parents, her father with his arms crossed across his chest and eyes narrowed, and Bev with a much more friendly smile as she saw the predicament her daughter had gotten herself into. 

“Ahem.” The man cleared his throat again, making Barbara leap off of her girlfriend. Arryn sat up, gently pushing Alamo away. 

“Uh. . .um,” Barbara got to her feet, helping Arryn up as well. She tentatively approached Mr. Zech with an outstretched arm. “H-hello Mr. Zech. I-I’m Barbara Dunkelman. I’m-uh-I’m dating your daughter.” 

The man glanced at her hand before saying, “The dinner is ready,” and turning around to exit the hallway and enter the dining room. 

Barbara looked at Arryn with a terrified expression, receiving an apologetic shrug from her girlfriend. 

“Sorry about him. He’s a bit too harsh but it’s for good. He wants to make sure Arryn will have an ‘acceptable suitor’.” Beverley explained, rolling her eyes at her husband’s antics. “Don’t worry; he won’t go too hard on you. If you love my daughter as much as she loves you then you’ll be perfectly fine.” 

Bev motioned for them to follow her as she led them into the dining room. Arryn caught up to Barbara, Alamo lumbering behind them. 

“My mom’s right, y’know.” The Texan whispered to the blonde. “He has good intentions just doesn’t go about them in the right way.” 

“I understand that,” Barbara said. “I get why he does what he does. But that doesn’t make him any less. . . _frightening_.” 

Arryn reached for Barbara’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“Well if your still nervous, take assurance in what else my mom said. I love you, you love me, say that and you’ll please my family.” Arryn said. 

Barbara laughed. 

“I don’t think that’s how it goes.” 

The raven haired girl shrugged. “It’s how I’m sayin’ it.” 

Eventually they reached their destination: a decent sized room with a large wood table in the center with a decorative cupboard against the wall. An iconic Texas meal was lain out consisting of steak, mashed potatoes, green beans and asparagus. 

It wasn’t Arryn’s personal favorite but she had grown up with it and had developed a love for it, even if her heart belonged to sushi. 

“Oh Mr. and Mrs. Zech, this looks amazing.” Barbara said, gazing at the feast. 

Bev laughed. “Oh please, don’t flatter us. This isn’t much.” 

“Maybe not but my mouth is watering looking at it.” 

The three women in the room shared a laugh while Mr. Zech kept his blank face, unamused at the remark. Man, he was tough nut to crack. 

“Come on Charles, you’re seriously not going to keep that expression the whole dinner, are you? Tsk, tsk.” Beverley scolded her husband. 

“I know you’re protective dad but you can still smile.” Arryn said, getting his attention. “Smile, for me?” 

Charlie Zech rolled his eyes but his daughter’s bribe succeeded as his lips curled upwards. “Fine. But don’t think I’m going to ease up on this chick just because you say so.” 

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows at him. She wasn’t quite sure how she felt about being called a ‘chick’ by her girlfriend’s father. 

“Deal.” Arryn finished. 

“Whoa wait, I didn’t agree to that-,” Barbara interjected, her voice getting drowned out as Arryn, Charlie, and Bev began to talk to each other. The Canadian sighed. 

They finally took their seats, Arryn’s father at the end of the table, Arryn on his left and his wife of his right. Barbara took the remaining seat at the other end, glad to have her lover by her side. 

But at the same time, she was in direct view of Charlie.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

“So, Barbara, Arryn tells me you’re originally from Canada?” Beverly Zech pondered, looking up at the blonde with curious eyes. Arryn’s father kept his eyes on her, awaiting the answer. 

“Uh, yes, B-Bev,” Barbara was cautious while saying Mrs. Zech first name. It was how she said she wanted to be called but she still feared Charlie wouldn’t be too keen on his daughter’s girlfriend addressing his wife without the proper title. But he didn’t retort or even speak, he just kept the stare. 

“I’m from Ottawa – born and raised.” 

“What was it like growing up there?” Beverley asked, pushing back a strand of black hair behind her ear. It made Barbara smile internally. So that’s where Arryn’s cute mannerism originated. 

“Cold,” Barbara responded with a laugh. “But it was fun to see so much snow, at least as a child. When you got older it just became a pain.” The blonde refrained from saying ‘in the ass’ incase her parents had any problem with foul language at the dinner table. 

“Ah, Arryn always treasured snow when we did rarely get it.” 

“Rarely? I think I only remember one snow storm, Mom.” Arryn said, glancing at Barbara. “It was pathetic.” 

“Well I still recall you running out there, looking like a giant colorful marshmallow, only to fall face first in the snow.” Bev recollected, laughing. Arryn blushed and pushed her bang down so it covered part of her face. 

“Been a while since you’ve had to resort to that tactic,” Barbara remarked as her girlfriend hid shyly behind her onyx mane. Barbara was still grinning at the thought of young Arryn, resembling a rainbow puffball, face-planting into the wintry blanket that was snow. 

“Yeah. I usually hide in your neck,” Arryn mumbled. “But I can’t if you’re so far away.” The two attempted to move closer but were stopped by none other than Charlie. 

“Ahem, ladies.” His voice boomed suddenly, alerting both girls. Arryn sat at attention while Barbara practically fell backwards from her chair. She tried to gracefully put it off, sheepishly smiling at ex-military lawyer commando dad, Mr. Zech. 

“Yeah dad?” 

“Yes, M-Mr. Zech?” 

“How about we save the romantics for later, hm?” He stated, looking back and forth between his beloved princess and the meddler that dared to ask her daughter in marriage. Maybe not marriage but from phone calls it seemed Arryn was indeed head over heels for this blonde. 

“Okay.” 

“Yes, Mr. Zech.” 

Beverley rolled her eyes. She should’ve figured the poor girl would be shaken up by her husband’s drill sergeant attitude. 

“Arryn also tells me you’re quite the punny gal.” 

At the mention of Barbara’s true love – sorry Arrbear – her face lit up. 

“Yeah. Barbara Punkelman, pun-making extraordinaire. I live for puns and they certainly wouldn’t exist without me!” She shot out confidently with a shit-eating grin. Arryn giggled and kicked Barbara from under the table. “Oh, footsies?” 

As Arryn and Barbara battled for the upper _leg_ , Charlie couldn’t stop a smile from growing on his face as he saw how happy his kin was. The raven haired girl was smiling from ear to ear as Barbara’s foot danced around her ankle. 

“She’s quite ticklish.” The father finally spoke, his voice calmer and sprinkled with mirth. Seeing that his judging gaze had morphed into a more pleasant expression lifted a huge weight from Barbara’s shoulders. 

“Oh trust me, I know. Especially around the _neck_!” The blonde leaned across, hand managing to slip into the crook of the woman’s neck. The Texan squirmed with a yip, giggling as she tried to get away from the Canadian menace. 

“B-Bar-Barbara! St-stoooop! Please!” 

Feeling her love had endured enough torture, she retracted her hand, simper still in place as she admired Arryn’s jubilant visage. 

“I haven’t seen you laugh like that in a long time.” Bev said, lips turned up. 

After controlling her breathing, the raven haired girl nodded. “Y-yeah. . .” she jokingly glared at Barbara, the culprit raising her hands in defense. 

“Hey, innocent until proven guilty!” 

“Oh I’ve got hard evidence on you.” Arryn narrowed her eyes. 

“Ohoho, of what?” Barbara bounced her eyebrows. 

“Yes, of what?” Charlie asked, feeling victorious as both his daughter and her girlfriend’s eyes widened. They started fumbling over their words with large blushes. 

“Um I-I, uh. . .” 

“Buh – well, you see. . .” 

“Oh give them a break, Charles. Like we didn’t have fun at their age.” 

Arryn stuck out her tongue as Barbara grimaced. “I could’ve lived my life without having to hear or think about that.” 

Mr. Zech rolled his eyes. “Well I don’t think I needed to know my little girl wasn’t so _little_ anymore but guess what hun, life isn’t fair.” 

“Seigneur aide-moi,” the Texan said in French, Barbara nodding as she understood. 

“What did you call me?” Charlie asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I didn’t call you anything,” Arryn riposted back. She liked mumbling under her breath in another language. It always succeeded in flustering her father who once bought a French-English dictionary just so he could know what name his daughter had given him. 

When the Texan had told him to, “Brûle en enfer,” he had gotten so red in the face once it was translated, Arryn had sworn the top of his head would blow off and steam would quite literally burst from his ears. She had been grounded for five days but it was worth it to see her face in her opinion. 

“She said, ‘Lord help me’.” Barbara explained, her lover shooting a glare at her for spilling her secrets. 

“Shut up. What do you know you, débile?” The raven haired girl friskily insulted. 

Barbara feigned hurt as she clutched her sweater, close to her heart. “Hey, my French may be choppy but I still know when you’re calling me a moron, salope.” 

“We’ll see if you’ll se coucher avec me anytime soon.” 

The blonde gulped. “Should I apologize then?” 

“Hmph, little too late for that.” Arryn said, holding back a smug smirk when Barbara bit her lip in fear. Oh she would be ‘se coucher avec Arryn’ soon enough, but it was fun to toy with her Canadian. 

“What just happened?” Charlie asked. “What did I miss?” 

“I don’t know but I don’t think we _want_ to know,” Bev said. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

After cleaning up the dishes, Arryn insisted she give Barbara a tour of the house – even if it would be short – and tell her all the fond memories she had. 

They currently sat on her old bed in her childhood bedroom, Arryn laying back as she stared at her ceiling, Barbara smiling as she pictured a young Arryn bouncing on the bed and trying to put on her mother’s make-up. 

“I stayed in here till college. Funny how you can still see some of my stuff from when I was just a kid. But it’s mostly covered by my teen years. Oh god.” The raven haired girl sneered. 

“What? Not too fond of those memories?” Barbara asked with a chuckle. 

“Of high school and phases and puberty and bitch-drama? Oh no, are you kidding? Best years of my life.” Arryn said, oozing sarcasm. 

Barbara cracked up and fell back against the mattress, turning her head to look at Arryn. The Texan caught her eye and did so as well. 

Soon enough their foreheads were pressed up against each other, a miniature heart appearing between their foreheads and noses. 

“I can’t help but picture me kissing sixteen year old you.” Barbara said. “Why don’t you describe yourself in that time so I can get a better view?” 

Arryn rolled her eyes. 

“Okay. Same color eyes, same nose, same lips. Short brown hair with streaks. There you go, that was me.” She said, Barbara squinting her eyes. 

“Mmm. . .now I see it. Aww you look so pretty!” 

The raven haired girl blushed a pink. “Shush you.” 

“Make me.” Barbara shot back with a mocking tone. 

“I guess I’ll have to.” Arryn moved her hands up to cup her girlfriend’s cheeks, pressing her lips against Barbara’s. She moved closer and shifted so that she was on top of Barbara, pressing the Canadian into the bed. 

Her left leg dropped down to the floor while her right placed itself in between Barbara’s legs, feeling a small warmth brewing. 

Barbara’s legs massaged her back before ending at her hips, the blonde taking in her lover’s scrumptious form with the touch of her hands. She lifted part of her shirt, feeling the skin hidden beneath. 

She moved them to her stomach, fingers tracing swirls around her belly button. 

Arryn giggled into the kiss, smile growing across her lips. Hearing the angelic noise, Barbara formed a simper of her own. 

The Texan deepened the smooch, her right palm gliding down Barbara’s neck and collarbone to find the woman’s breasts. She squeezed the mound, the blonde moaning into the kiss. 

In response, the Canadian slid her hand into Arryn’s pants, bypassing her capris and panties. 

But before the true fun could begin, they were rudely interrupted. 

“Arryn – _oh my goodness gracious_!” Beverley exclaimed, jumping back with her hand clutching her chest. 

All three women shrieked, Barbara quickly pulling her hand from the raven haired girl’s crotch as Arryn flopped back onto the mattress. Both tried to compose themselves as they looked at Mrs. Zech whose right hand covered her mouth. 

“Uh-uh-um!” 

“I-I can explain mom!” Arryn yapped nervously, trying to keep her mother from having a heart attack right then and there. Yeah, great idea Arryn, bang your girlfriend while your parents are watching. 

“N-no. . .no, I don’t think you need to explain. I saw very well. . .” Bev’s left hand moved from her chest to hold her head. “I really didn’t need to.” 

Barbara frowned as she saw her girlfriend’s lip quiver and her eyes glaze over with tears. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t-,” 

“It’s not her fault!” the blonde clarified, catching Mrs. Zech by surprise. “We were just doing some PG stuff and I was the one to make it heated. So don’t blame her!” 

Bev gathered herself and straightened her back. 

“Oh girls don’t get me confused! There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you to dating each other. It just. . .caught me by surprise, is all.” 

Barbara ‘whew’ed in relief, Arryn smiling once she knew everything was okay. Then pounding sounded through the house as Mr. Zech ran down the hall, almost sliding past his daughter’s room. 

“Huh!? What?! Is something wrong?!” 

The three women giggled. 

“No, daddy, everything is fine.” 

He wiped his brow. “Good. I heard screams and worried something happened to you two.” Charlie said, glancing between his wife and daughter. 

Barbara faked an offended frown. 

He grinned. “Ah give it some time. Then I’ll start to care about you.” 

The Canadian increased her frown as the Zechs laughed at her. 

“I’m the odd one out.” 

“Yeah, go back to your country, foreigner.” Arryn teased, bumping Barbara’s shoulder. 

“Oh maybe I will!” Barbara shot back with her tongue out. “See how you move on without me. I bet you couldn’t make it one day.” 

“Oh? No, I think it’s the opposite. Don’t you remember when I went to San Diego with Kara?” Arryn recalled, knowing she had the upper hand when a perturbed Barbara laughed nervously. “I was gone for three days but when I came back you acted like you hadn’t seen me in _years_.” 

“Pfft, you’re lying.” Barbara tried to play off. 

Arryn quirked an eyebrow. “Am I?” 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

“Have a safe drive home!” Arryn’s mom yelled from the porch, waving as Barbara started up the vehicle. “Be careful! It’s getting late!” 

“We will!” Arryn yelled back, shutting her door and buckling her seatbelt as her girlfriend gripped the wheel. She leaned forward and pecked Barbara’s cheek. 

The blonde smiled at her and waved to Arryn’s parents. She checked her rear view mirror and slowly pulled out of the driveway. 

Arryn made sure to bid her mom and dad farewell until they were out of view. She laid back in her seat. 

“Well I think that went well.” 

Barbara smiled. “Yeah, it did. I’m glad we went.” 

Arryn smiled back and rested her head on Barbara’s shoulder. She yawned adorably, looking at the car clock. 9:07. 

“Still a little early but you look beat.” The Canadian commented. Arryn nodded. 

“Yeah. . .I am. . .I haven’t seen them in such a-,” yawn “long time.” 

Barbara smiled. “Well I’m glad I got you meet them. And even better that they seem to like me.” 

Arryn giggled. “It’s hard not to like you.” 

“Funny. Cause I thought you were calling me a moron earlier.” Barbara teased. 

“Oh hush. . .hush. . .h-hu-,” yawn “hush. . .” 

“Why don’t you get some rest? If you fall asleep I’ll carry you inside.” 

“But won’t you be. . .be lone-lonely?” Arryn asked, managing to keep her eyelids open. 

“Lonely? No, I have you by my side. I’ll be fine. Just sleep, Arrbear.” 

“If y-you say so-so. . .love you, Barbara.” 

And with that final sentence uttered, Arryn shut her eyes and began gently snoring. 

Barbara smiled. “I love you too, Arryn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second chapter with the Dunkelmans? Whaddya think guys?


End file.
